Occam's Razor
by Katiesmom07
Summary: House/Wilson SLASH set just after Occam's Razor S1E3 where House STILL has to be right and Wilson is just a little jealous of House's possible past.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the two sexy men you're about to read about. But if I do ever get a chance to purchase them, I will definitely NOT be sharing! LOL

Author's Notes: I have decided to embark on a little adventure. I have recently been popping in my old DVDs of season one of House and I was thinking of what I thought of the House/Wilson relationship at that exact point. So, I will be writing several oneshot fics each taking place directly after the episode they are named for. There will be spoilers for the episode mentioned, not that will matter since I'm sure each of us have already seen these eps, but I thought I'd better mention it or get scolded! Please keep in mind that I tried to push all information out of my mind except exactly what was given to us in the episode titled and previous episodes. For instance, in this episode, we do not know that Wilson is married or has ever been married for that matter. He wears no ring and never mentions his wife. Also, this will **not be a series**, saying that you will NOT have to read this one to read the next. Nothing that happened in this one will be mentioned or will have happened in the next. The only connection is that they will all be House/Wilson mostly SLASH fics. Hope you enjoy!

Occam's Razor

When he arrived home, Wilson's sock clad feet were propped on the coffee table as he ate lo mein noodles from a takeout container. House dropped his bag on the floor and shrugged off his coat saying, "I found the pills."

Without taking his eyes off the television screen, "I know."

House plopped down on the couch and stole fork and food from Wilson's hands before asking, "How do you know?"

Not even blinking in reaction to the loss of his food, Wilson leaned forward and picked up his beer. "Because you wouldn't have come home if you hadn't." He took a long pull of his beer before handing it to House, knowing he was just about to take it anyway.

After a swallow from the glass bottle, "What? So now that we live together you know everything about me?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"And what's up with the whole Cuddy thing?"

"There is no 'Cuddy thing.' I was just asking if there was some past between you two."

With a mouth full of food, "So now that we're having sex I'm supposed to give you the list of all the people I had sex with before you?"

Still focused on the television, "Lord no. You'd kill a tree with all the paper you'd need."

"So it's just Cuddy?"

Finally turning toward his partner, "Look, it just seems like there is some…non work-related tension between the two of you. As long as you're not sleeping with her right now, I really don't care. Forget I said anything."

"Well…stop acting so gay."

With his voice raised just a little, "I _am _gay!"

"Then stop acting so…weird!"

"Weird? Weird? This coming from the guy who actually wanted to know why _I _wanted him to take his last case? Not why the case is interesting, not why you might want to take the case, not what might be the medical mystery, but why _I _wanted you to take the case."

House shrugged. "Sex complicates things."

With a tilt of his head, "Didn't seem too complicated last night."

"I didn't say _sex _was complicated, I said it complicated _things._"

"Mmm. Pardon my confusion."

House continued to eat in silence and Wilson refocused his attention on the television. It was a good twenty minutes later when House said, "I've never slept with her."

"And I told you that I didn't care."

"But you do. And I _can _write the damn list _without _killing a tree."

Wilson's hands went to his face. "God, I _do _care. Why do I care?"

House chuckled. "Because you're Wilson."

Slapping his hands on his legs, he let out a growl. "Do you _always _have to be right?"

Shoving the last bit of his dinner into his mouth, "Yep."

"You're an ass, you know that, right?"

"Yep." He knew that Wilson wanted him to just verbalize the list of people he'd actually had sex with, and he really had no problem telling him, but making him wait was so much more fun. He washed his dinner down with the last of his beer before popping a couple Vicodin, all the while watching as his partner tried to pretend like the silence wasn't killing him inside.

With a grin, he stood and started to walk down the hall. "I think I'll just hit the sack."

Wilson let out a whine. "House! Aren't you going to tell me?"

He turned, trying to hide his mischievousness, "Doesn't sound like something I'd do."

"House!"

Limping forward, "I'll tell you what _does _sound like something I'd do. I'd like to have sex with my boyfriend. If said boyfriend were to provide fantastic sex, I might divulge certain information he might want to know."

Wilson stood. "Are you seriously using sex as a bargaining tool?"

"Now that does sound like me."

The younger man cleared their trash off the coffee table and clicked off the television before heading to the kitchen. He reappeared saying, "I don't really see how this could be bad for me. First I get great sex then I get the information I want. And that sounds a _lot _like me."

House turned and headed toward the bedroom saying, "I am _so _glad my boyfriend is so easy."

Wilson followed him down the hallway, clicking off the lights. "Yeah, mine too." He walked into the bedroom and stepped into House's waiting arms. This was where everything changed. Outside of this room, their relationship was based on quips, games and incessant teasing. That part of their relationship would never change. No one would ever know that they had gone from best friends to lovers.

But here, secure in the privacy of their bedroom, they were different. Here, House was passionate about something other than the case he was solving. Here, he poured all of his passion into their love. Out there, this was sex; in here, it was love.

They never talked about it; it was just a common understanding. House would always be House, Wilson would forever be Wilson but lost in their love, protected by the four walls of their bedroom, House became Greg and Wilson became James.

House wrapped his arms around Wilson and ran his hands inside his shirt, kneading his fingers into the bare flesh of his partner's back. Their lips clashed together in a hungry kiss, the immediate moan from the older man evidence of the desire already building inside him. He could never tire of the soft, smooth feel of his lover's lips against his. It was the perfect example of why their love excited him. They brought true meaning to the phrase 'opposite's attract.' Wilson was kind, gentle and sickeningly sweet while House was always an ass. The younger man always put everyone else's feelings before his own while House couldn't care less. Everyone loved Wilson. Most people hated House. They completed each other. Together, they were the perfect combination of good and evil.

House tugged and yanked at clothing while Wilson raked mouth and tongue over every inch of skin uncovered. Inhibition was lost with the ability to form any coherent thought, both men focused on their need for the other. Clothes were discarded only moments before they clambered together into the unmade bed. Wilson pushed House down onto the bed, continuing his attack, nipping and sucking at salty skin. He reveled in his ability to make his partner squirm. He had discovered every sensitive spot on his lover's body, knowing just how each one affected him.

As his tongue ran ever so slowly over muscular abs, traveling to its ultimate destination, he felt House's body tense underneath him in anticipation. It was the skin just below the waist that caused bucking of hips and hands curled into sheets. Breaths came in rasps and moans sounded from deep in House's throat. Relentless in his attack, he waited for the begging he knew would come.

With a blow of cool air and one final nip, his prize came. "James, please." Never able to deny his partner, Wilson dragged his sweat-covered body over his lover and captured waiting lips. House's begging continued between kisses. "James…I need you…please."

Wilson pulled their lips apart and reached for a condom and lube from their nightstand. As he was about to rip open the foil package, House caught his wrist. "No."

Breathlessly, "No what?"

House took the packet from Wilson's hand and tossed it to the side. "This is it. I trust you. No one else." He searched his lover's eyes. "The list has only four names. No one you know. The last one was a long time ago; before the leg." He swore he saw tears in the younger man's eyes. "Make love to me." He wasn't prepared for the tables to be turned.

"No. You make love to me." Skillfully, Wilson changed positions with his partner. Moments later, as House pushed inside him, he felt utterly complete. Even here, where everything was different, House was still always right. He heard the growl from his lover just before he felt his release inside him, pushing him to his own orgasm.

House collapsed on top of him, panting, his weight nearly crushing. But Wilson would never complain. Instead, as he let himself drift closer and closer to sleep, "I love you, Greg."

With exhaustion in his voice, "You too, James."


End file.
